


The Man Beyond Saving

by khascribe



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khascribe/pseuds/khascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I Know where my story ends... I'm beyond saving."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Beyond Saving

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be him, it wasn’t supposed to his brother... It wasn’t meant to be him; he had spent his entire life trying to get out. Now… now he had taken the only possible way out. Warmth soaked through his jeans and he looked away refusing to acknowledge where it was.   
There was nothing to be done this time, after all he had been through he doubted any demon would take his ravaged soul. Even if they would… his brother would hate him forever for that… the thought made him sob and fall forward into the warmth staining his hands with fresh red. He had held him rocked him as he had that night decades earlier, the night it had all began.   
“It’ll be okay Sammy.” He whispered his voice low and hoarse, unable to make it any louder. It should never have been Sam, not Sam, Not his little brother. He had always promised to protect his brother, and time and time again he had failed. Now he couldn’t fail anymore. There was no one left to fail.   
The monster was dead, for the life of him he couldn’t even remember what they had been fighting, it didn’t even matter. Whatever it had been was the worst monster that had ever been. Worse than spirits and werewolves, worse than tulpas and demons, worse than Satan himself. Because it had done what none of those things had managed. It had taken his brother.   
Not long ago he had told his brother he was beyond saving. Now, now he knew it was true. He had no reason to stay out of the darkness; he had no one to pull him back, no reason to want to be saved.   
He was beyond saving, but that was fine. If he lived in darkness he would make them all pay. And they would see just how much he remembered from hell. He was rusty but he was sure he could remember.   
Sirens blared outside and he looked up with empty green eyes. He had work to do and he couldn’t stay here, they would say it was his murder, they would say it anyway, but this way he didn’t end up in prison. He stood and took one last look at his brother and shook his head.  
He had work to do. Saving people, hunting things, the family business. Was it still a family business? He had no family left.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you like my first story on this site! Made my room mate cry!
> 
> ~ KHAscribe


End file.
